Cinnamon Smiles
by CrazyJilyShipper
Summary: "Everyone has to fall in love with someone once in their life. Everyone, without exceptions. It doesn't matter what color is your skin or your eyes, if you like rain and dark chocolate or not, you just have to fall madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with someone" Lily Evans, James Potter, and falling in love


**A/N Hello! So, it's been some time since I last was here, but now I'm back :) YAYYY! Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Everyone has to fall in love with someone once in their life. Everyone, without exceptions. It doesn't matter what color is your skin or your eyes, if you like rain and dark chocolate or not, you just have to fall madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with someone.

Sometimes, the person loves you back, and you're happy. Sometimes, they don't. Then you are heartbroken, completely and utterly, and it's so hard to move on, because you never forget your first love. And sometimes, even if they _do_ love you, the love just burns out. But then there's another possibility, another scenario that happens to two in a million people, the one that little (and not) girls dream about . Sometimes, the person loves you just as much as you love them.

Some people fall in love at first sight, and some need time. Some people like quiet, calm romances, filled with comfortable silences and inside jokes, and some can't live without drama, without breaking plates and mascara tears. But there's always, always that spark when two people meet, when their eyes find each other and their hands touch and they swear they could fly, right now, right in that moment.

Because that's what love _is -_ flying. And it doesn't matter if you fall. What matters is that you flew.

* * *

Lily Evans always wanted a love like this. She wanted a mad love story with curses and hexes and passionate kisses. She wanted an artist, the one who would paint her world in brilliant shades of sorrow, the one who would spin her around and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and promise her the world. She wanted someone who would suit her fiery nature, someone who would fill the hole in her heart.

James Potter wanted a calm and cozy love. He wanted someone he could cuddle with and eat chocolate cake and talk about Quidditch. He wanted a girl who would bounce into his life like a sunbeam and stay there, lighting up his world. So he searched for her. Everywhere, anywhere, anyone, desperately, without hope, trying to find the right girl. Ant it took him seven years to find her.

* * *

When they first met, it was a cold October morning and she was burning like fire, with thunderstorms in her eyes and sunshine in her voice, fairies dancing in her wild hair, and he was a happy little boy who believed in fairytales and Santa Claus and thought that the world was his.

And when their eyes met and she smiled, he felt something taking off in the pit of his stomach, like a bird spreading it's wings, and for a second he was worried that maybe he accidentally swallowed his owl.

And then she came and practically shoved her hand right into his face and smiled that glowing smile of hers and said

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans"

And then their hands touched and she smelled of cinnamon and that was when he realized that he was completely and hopelessly in love with this wonderful vibrant crazy brave girl.

* * *

Some love stories start in a party where she is dancing and glowing and exploding all over the place like a firework in her glittering dress, and he is the prince charming who gets all the girls, but wants only her and so he finally asks her to dance and she says _yes_ and then they somehow end up in the balcony, and she's watching fireworks exploding in the sky but he can't take his eyes off her because she's more beautiful than all the fireworks in the world.

Some start in the quiet and peace of the library where she, the pretty-and-smart girl, is reading, and he, the not-so-popular-and-slightly-socially-awkward guy, is pretending to study but is really watching her, and then she lifts her head and smiles and then he smiles and they understand one another without words.

Sometimes, it happens in the street, and she is running late to a meeting, with a mobile phone in one hand and the cup of daily morning caramel latte in the other, and he sees her and he sees the way her eyes shine and he sees that one strand of hair escaping her strict bun and so he just walks past her, not-so-accidentally spilling her coffee and now she's angry and furious and just completely raging until she lifts her head and sees his smirk and the world isn't spinning anymore but right now, she really doesn't care.

But sometimes, it just starts with a smile and the smell of cinnamon and green eyes meeting hazel ones.

* * *

 **A/N REVIEWWWWWWWW! (please :))**


End file.
